Welcome to Bebop
by Kitsune-Kokudo28
Summary: Spike's bounty got killed by a gang and discovers the bounty's baby. What will Spike do with a dead bounty's baby? And how will everyone react to the new member of the Bebop? (Gomen... I'm not that good at summaries, but please R&R, I'm new at this... ;;)
1. ByeBye Bounty

Konnichiwa! Ok well I've done this a long time ago, pity I haven't even finished... Yet.... Also I'm a new member of this site, so... Please don't give me harsh critism or flames... Neway please R&R! And I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my creativity.****

* * *

Welcome to Bebop: "Bye-Bye Bounty" – Chapter 1 

Running in the rain, through the dark alleyways as Spike runs as fast as he can to catch his bounty, so he can get his hands on the reward. His bounty was trying to avoid him as she was carrying a bag full of drugs. She was going to a meeting place where she would sell her bag full of drugs to a gang who would pay her 30,000 wulongs for it. Huffing and puffing nearly running out of breath, she quickly turned behind her back and sighed in relief that Spike was nowhere near and that she could not see any sign of him. She decided to walk in the rain, to catch her breath. Few minutes later she arrived at the meeting place at a deserted warehouse, soaking wet. Gazing at the number of people with military weapons through her sad dark blue eyes, she decided to play cool and give them the drugs, for she couldn't trust them.  
  
"So have you brought it?" said the leader of the gang.   
"Yeah I did "replied Spike's bounty. The leader of the gang gestured his right hand swiftly to one of his members with dark brown hair to take the bag full of drugs. Spike's bounty handed the bag to him. He took the bag, opened it and examined them carefully and nodded his head to notify his leader that the drugs were real. He put them back into the bag placed it beside his feet. She asked the leader calmly "Where's the money? You promised me that you would give it to me, that was part of our deal"  
"Of course. As promised" The leader gestured his hand again and the same person who took the bag grabbed a large suitcase and gave it to her. She opened the case and examined it. She smiled, as she was happy with the results. "Not so fast "said Spike as he aimed his gun at her back. The leader's face grew wide with astonishment, as he could not believe his eyes that a bounty hunter had discovered him and his gang.  
  
She turned to Spike, as her face grew white and said with surprise "But-but how, how could you find me? I lost you in the alleys how was that possible?" "I've found a short cut" Spike grinned, as he knew he was pushing her buttons. "Drat!" She muttered underneath her breath. Suddenly a bullet pierced through her chest, blood came gushing out of her body as she stumbles towards the ground. Spike quickly caught her and placed her gently on the ground, hoping that she would not die, for he could not bare to lose another reward. He saw the smoke coming out of the leader's gun and quickly shot the leader on his right shoulder. The leader wailed in pain and agony, ordering his gang to retreat and to take the money, and the drugs with them. Spike ran to catch them, but suddenly stopped as he could hear her mumbling and coughing. He walked towards her and kneeled down on her side and listened to her.  
  
"P-please forgive me. I only did it to save my son" She began to cough up a lot of blood. Spike blinked at her. "You're son?" He then heard a baby's voice and saw something moving in her blood stained trench coat. He removed her coat and saw a baby in a baby- strap, covered in blood. His eyes grew big and trembled in shock. "Yes. My son. I-I had no choice. I couldn't bare to loose him. It was my only chance. I had to risk it" She looked at Spike, as she grew tired and smiled wearily. Tears began to fall down her white pale face. "P-please look after my son. Take care of him, when I'm gone" She handed him her son. Spike took her son in his arms and stared at the baby. He quickly looked at her and quickly blurted out "Hey! Wait a sec! I can't-" But he was too late and he was cut off as he saw her past out silently. He sighed, as he knew that it was over. There was no reward for him and the fact that he has no choice but to look after her baby. "Damn it! I lost another reward again and I have to take care of this kid!" Spike said in frustration and held the baby in the air so that they were staring at each other face to face. He sighed once again and looked at the baby's dead mother. He removed the baby-strap off her and attached it to himself and the baby. He grabbed his blue blood stained coat and wrapped it around the baby.

"Spike. Are you there? Did you get her?" said Spike's comrade, Jet through the transmitter. Spike grabbed his transmitter in his coat, turned it on and replied, "No I didn't. She's dead."  
"Damn it! Not again!" cursed Jet through his transmitter. "Yeah I know. I think I'm some of kind of curse or something" "Heh, you're probably are. All right get back to the ship, you hear me Spike?" "Yeah. I hear ya loud and clear" Spike turned off his transmitter and put it back in his coat. He stared at the baby and said to him "All right let's get back to ship so we can get clean up" He walked out of the warehouse and through the dark alleys, in the rain and back to the Bebop and flew back to the ship where Jet, Faye, Ed and Ein lived.


	2. Babysitting

Arigato minna-san for the reviews! I'm sorry it took me a while to get chapter 2 up... You know these days... Those bloody evil teachers always chucking homework and assignments... Neway I hope you like them and feel free to read my other fics  
  
Please R&R or give some ideas/suggestions! I'm all ears!  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Welcome to Bebop: "Babysitting"- Chapter 2**

"Woo!!! Hacking! Hacking! Is so fun!!!" Ed smiled and giggled with glee as she waved her arms in the air and starts hacking. Faye walked into the lounge room and blinked at Ed. She then took a deep sigh and lied on the sofa  
"So... Bored..." She moaned quietly. "Hey Ed. Where's Spike?" Faye asked as she sat up on the sofa.  
"Spike-person is going to hunt bounty!!" answered Ed as she tilts her head left and right, with Ein sitting and panting beside her. Faye moaned and lied down again. The main entrance of the ship opened as Spike walked into the lounge room, pretending he's not hiding anything.

"Yay!!! Spike-person's back!!!" exclaimed Ed as she gave a warm welcome to Spike. Faye sat up and glared at Spike  
"It's about time! Have you realised how long it takes you to get here?!" Spike rolled his eyes and ignores Faye as he made his way to the bathroom. Faye stared at the ceiling and asked without looking at Spike "Did you get the bounty?" Spike opened his mouth to answer, but a loud cry escaped from the baby's mouth.  
"What was... That?" Faye asked in shock  
"Oooooohhhh.... Sounds like a cuddly-wuddly baby!" giggled Ed as she runs towards Spike, with her arms stretched out like the wings of an aeroplane. Spike froze in his current position and starts to feel uneasy.  
"It's not a baby!" Spike lied. The baby cried even louder, causing everyone to block their ears. 

"What the hell is going on?!" Jet yelled from above the lounge room. Unsure if it's all right to unblock their ears, Faye was the first one to unblock hers. She glared at Spike, causing him to sweatdrop.  
"Spike... WHY ON EARTH DID YOU BRING A BABY IN THE SHIP?!" She yelled in anger, making the baby upset even more. Blocking their precious ears once again and hoping the baby would stop. Spike ignored Faye's question and tries to soothe the baby as he removes his coat in shame.  
"A baby?!" Jet yelled in surprised and quickly set the ship to fly towards Mars. He runs towards the lounge room and sees Spike holding an upset baby.  
"Spike... Who would've thought you had a kid..." Jet grinned as he strokes his short beard.

"It's not mine," gritted Spike "it's the bounty's..." Loud gasps filled the Bebop's wary atmosphere. A second of thoughts, Spike immediately turned pink in the cheeks. "NO! Not like that!" With a sigh he retold his 'lovely' story to the Bebop gang, hoping they get the idea of the baby's appearance in the ship.  
"Oh... I see" Jet and Faye said in unison after listening to Spike's story.  
"Can we keep cuddle-wuddles!?" asked Ed as she conjured a long wide smile at the adults.  
"No!" yelled Jet and Faye  
"B-but why?"  
"Because then we'll have no sleep, no time to ourselves and eventually I won't have any money to go to the dog track," replied Faye in despair  
"For once, Faye's right Ed. It's not easy taking care of a baby" said Jet casually with his arms folded. Not understanding that Ed can't have everything she wants, she throws a large tantrum at Faye and Jet  
"I WANNA KEEP CUDDLE-WUDDLES!!! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA!" screamed Ed as she waves her arms in the air carelessly, causing chaos in the ship.

Fortunately the ship is currently isolated in outer space, but not so lucky for our Bebop gang as they attempt to tolerate Ed's vicious tantrum, which went on for 5 hours and still continue to fill the ship with madness. While Faye and Jet were keeping Ed 'in control' Spike went to his quarters and hanged out with the baby.  
"Well little guy... I don't know if we gonna keep ya. But if we can't then don't blame me, okay?" Spike gently put the baby on his bed, beside him as he lay down on his back. The baby blinked his mother's coloured eyes at Spike and tilted his head on one side. With a smile upon his face, Spike lifted the baby and placed him on his stomach. He tickled the baby, making him gurgle and smile. Spike didn't mind to have the baby living in the ship, as he felt happy around the baby's innocent presence. He stopped tickling the baby for a while and shook his head. What the hell he was thinking? At a time like this, how is he supposed to look after the baby if he's broke?

"I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA! I-"  
"ALL RIGHT ALREADY! YOU CAN KEEP THE BABY!" Yelled Faye in defeat  
"I can?" blinked Ed "YAY!!!" Jet and Faye sighed, hating the fact that more troubles will come their way.  
"Great... Better tell Spike, we've got new member. Hey, where is Spike anyway?" asked Jet  
"The last time I saw that jerk was him heading to his room" Faye replied, while propping her feet on the coffee table as she sits down on the couch. Sighing and trudging his feet, Jet eventually made his way to Spike's room.  
"Damn... I hate my life..." grumbled Jet as he opened Spike's door. "Spike... Bad news pal, looks like we're gonna have- Huh?" Jet blinked at the sight of Spike nodding his head off while the baby was happily playing with his hair. Jet quickly wiped his agape expression and smiled at the view of Spike and the baby together. "Well, well isn't this cute? Looks like Spike will make a good baby sitter..." Jet said to himself as he closed Spike's door, deciding it would be best to leave him alone for a moment.


	3. Shopping Time

Konnichiwa! Ok, sorry this took a while to put this chapter up. I can't tell you exactly how long the other chapters will take, due to my brother's crappy laptop and friggen teachers who can't seem to stop pestering me. Neway I need you guys to help me vote for which name you want for the baby (and a review/suggestion would be nice) So vote a name- Today!

1) Julius  
2) Adam  
3) Eros  
4) Victor

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I had a BIG mental block. Please vote a name and add in a review/suggestions! Like I said I'm all ears!!  
  
((blah)) - AN : Author's Note

* * *

**Welcome to Bebop: "Shopping Time"- Chapter 3**

"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Will you shut the baby up!" Faye yelled, hoping the boys understood what she said. With his ear muffs on, Spike frantically tries to cheer the baby up by gently patting his back and rocking him to and fro.  
"What did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything!" Faye answered back with a loud yell, making the baby even more upset.  
"Stop it! You're making cuddle-wuddles make puddles!" Ed cried out loud with her arms in the air. And to make things even more worse in the Bebop... Ein's barking, causing more loud chaos in the ship. With everyone running around, trying to cheer the baby up, a light bulb appeared above Jet's head, which made him run out of the chaotic area.  
"Where is it? Oh! I know it gotta be around here, somewhere?! Ah! Found it!" Jet smiled as he picked up an object he was looking for and hurried off towards the distant cry of an upset baby.  
  
The baby squirmed in Spike's arms, soaking his shirt with tears.  
"Give the kid some food! Maybe he's hungry!!!" yelled Faye  
"I found the cure!!" Jet called out, while jogging towards the crew with a set of keys jingling up and down. He came with a halt and smiled above the baby and start shaking the keys and making babyish voices. The crying stopped and the baby's attention was towards the keys. Hypnotised by the key's chiming sound, the baby lifted its small chubby arms, trying to reach it. Relieved sighs filled the ship as everyone relaxed. Faye cautiously removed her hand away from her ears and blinked at the baby then at Jet. She raised her arms in praise  
"Finally! I can get some peace!!"  
Jet let go of the keys, letting the baby to play with them. Spike looked down at the now cheerful baby, then looked at Jet and twitched with realisation.  
"Jet... Aren't those my keys?"  
"Hmm..." Jet peered down at the baby holding the keys and biting it with its gums. "Ah... So it is... Well that's what ya get for bringing along another member" And with that Jet left Spike and attended to the cockpit of the ship. Spike watched Jet walked off and resumes back to the baby, who was happily drooling over his keys. Spike twitched even more and sighed in defeat.

The ship had finally landed on the Martian ground, with a stop the crew climbed off the ship- ready to face the city of Mars.  
"Ok Spike and Faye, you guys go and buy things for the baby. Ed and I will go and get some food. Meet ya guys here at five and don't spend anything expensive," Jet ordered  
"Yeah, fine" replied Spike with his casual look on his face. The crew split up and began their shopping duties. Spike, Faye and the baby (strapped onto Spike) wandered among the stalls searching high and low for something cheap to buy for the baby. Few moments later Spike and Faye were able to buy 3 baby items: A blue binky ((think of Koenma's binkie from Yu Yu Hakusho, but it's just ordinary)),'Bob the Builder' baby bottle and a 'Care Bears' baby blanket.  
"Wow, glad we got these for a good bargain" Said Faye in content  
"That's cause they're from the twenty-first century" mumbled Spike as he carried the baby's items and the baby himself. Faye shot a glare at Spike and accidentally bumped into an old woman  
"Oh sorry ma'am"  
"Oh... That's all right dear. My what beautiful child you have!" exclaimed the woman "Oh! And you must be the father, I can see the resemblance" The woman smiled at Spike and Faye  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" yelled Faye in embarrassment and disgust "We're NOT married! You crazy grandma!!"

"Oh my... I'm terribly sorry, uh... Excuse me..." Frightened as hell the old lady hurriedly walked across the street. Keeping in mind to keep her mouth shut and to stay away from couples, from now on. Spike twitched and continued to find more things for the baby. Looking around with wonder, the baby stared at everything around him. With a wide cute smile the baby spotted a giant adorable soft blue teddy bear. Noticing the baby's smile and look of 'I want that!' Spike looked down at the baby, wondering what he wants.  
"Hmm? What? What do you want?" he asked the baby. The baby smiled with glee and pointed the giant cute soft blue teddy bear at a stall on Spike's left  
"Spike... He wants a toy" replied Faye. Knowing her woman's intuition she had a bad feeling about this 'toy' idea... So doing the baby's request Spike and Faye headed towards the store the baby pointed. Not really paying attention to what the baby really wanted Spike picked up a 'Hello Kitty' soft toy (( coughs cheap coughs)) and held it in front of the baby's face  
"You want this one?"  
The baby shook his head and tried to reach out the soft toy he desperately wanted.  
"Oh, that one..." Spike said out loud to himself and looked for the owner of the store "Hey mister, can you tell me how much that giant blue bear cost?"  
"500 Woolongs"  
"5-500!"  
"Yeah, that's right... 500. Look if you don't have enough money to buy it, then go somewhere else" yelled the stall owner.  
"Asshole" mumbled Spike as he walked off with Faye beside him. Noticing he's moving away from his giant soft toy, the baby began to cry.  
"Oh... No... C'mon" whined Spike. Faye sighed and shook her head muttering underneath her breath about moving out.

"SSSSSPPPPIIIIIKKKKKEEEE!!!!!!"  
The whole crew winced as Jet yelled his lungs out, except the baby who's too busy playing with his new toy... Thanks to Spike. "Do you realise we need all the money we need to survive? Every single Woolong is depended on our survival and you just decided to waste some of it for... HIM?!" Jet furiously pointed at the baby, with his face written 'I'm gonna kill you'.  
"Jet... Calm down... It's just 500 Woolongs... We can get more Woolongs, if we catch more bounties" Spiked said calmly, trying to keep his cool.  
"With 500 Woolongs, you could've bought something useful! Like a cot or even a one of a kind 56XW revolver!"  
"WWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Playing with cuddle-wuddles is so fun! I like big blue thing!" cheered Ed, while happily playing with 'cuddle-wuddles'. As usual Ein barked with an agreement as he kept an eye out for Ed and the baby. Jet and Spike sweatdropped as they were both interrupted by Ed's radical randomness. Faye entered in the scene with her wet hair wrapped up in a towel, like a turban.  
"You know what?"  
"Faye... I don't have time with your complaints!" said Jet in agitation.  
"Geez... I was just thinking what are you gonna name the kid, you can't have Ed calling him cuddle-wuddles" sighed Faye as she promptly sat on the couch.  
"Hey, what's wrong with cuddle-wuddles?" blinked Ed, having no idea why cuddle-wuddles would be an unsuitable name to call someone as their real name. Everyone (except Ed, Ein or the baby) looked at Spike, waiting for him to say anything. Noticing an odd silence between himself, Jet and Faye he raised his eyebrows and simply said  
"What?"


	4. Continue? kk28's speaking!

Hello peoples! If you guys are wondering why I haven't updated, it's because... I haven't got a definite winner yet! I haven't even got many votes at all, for how long? More than 4 months! If you guys really want me to continue then vote the name that you would like the baby to be called. I'm giving you guys a say in this! Ya don't get it much often ya know!

Anyway so far the votes are...

**Julius** – 1

**Adam **– 1

**Eros **– 1

**Victor **– 1

C'mon peoples! If you want me to finish this fic then you could at least vote what you want the baby to be called.

I'm not nagging; I'm simply **asking** you guys to help... I supposed it would be called 'begging' XP


	5. The Fate of Gambling

HELLLO PEOPLES!

I'm terribly sorry that it took SO long to update... T.T I've had a really hard time lately and I've just recently caught the pox ;; Oh and not to mention I've got SO much school work to do >. ARGH! Ahem anyway... I'm sure you guys don't wanna hear all my rantings, so I'll just get to the point so you guys can (hopefully) enjoy this chapter! First I just wanna thank ALLL THE PEOPLE who bothered to vote and review, and yes there is a definate winner. But you shall find that out at the end of the chapter

And one more thing... It may take a WHILE (yes I shall use the tool of warnings!) to get the other chapter going, mainly coz

1) I'm VERY b usy (You should be happy that today I can squeeze in the time to update... Sorry again taht I haven't lately)

2) Mental's block due to thinking too much

Ok with that done... I present to you the next chapter of "Weclome to the Bebop"! ENJOY! And PPPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE R&R!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own anything, except my creativity

* * *

**Welcome to the Bebop: **"The Fate of Gambling" - Chapter 4

"How about cuddle-wuddles?"

"NO!"

It was the tenth time that Ed had suggested that name for the baby and everyone was getting fed up with it. The adults massaged their temples, trying to find more resources for their brains to function. Spike was staring at the baby from the yellow couch, while he happily played with his new 500 woolongs soft toy on the low metal table. Faye and Jet were pacing to and fro, coming up with (bad) names for the baby. It is now 9pm in the Martian land. Time sure flies by when you're 'having' fun.

"I got it!" Faye's face brightens from her frowning expression. "How about... Brad?"

Looks of disgust crossed over with disapproval appeared on the men's faces. Faye glared at them, with irritation.

"What?" she hissed at them

"It's-"

"Stupid" Spike finished Jet's sentence off, with his arms folded.

"Well, sorry! I'm not good at names!" Faye yelled at them with sarcasm. "As far as I can see it, I'm the one who's doing all the thinking! You two haven't even thought of anything!" She flopped on the chair and ruffled her hair. All this thinking of names was driving her nuts! Heck, it was driving everyone (besides Ed and Ein) nuts!

"OOOhhh... Naming finder, makes me wonder" Ed awed in amazement with her findings on the computer screen. Spike, Jet and Faye turned to Ed blinking at her. With curiosity floating into their minds, they walk towards her and peered at her computer screen.

"What did you find, Ed?" Jet asked

"A name finder!" Ed exclaimed with a large grin

"A name finder, huh?" Spike scratched his head as he thought for a moment, before he spoke. "Ed search for boys name starting with V"

"V? Why V? Why can't it start with I or F or even E?" Faye butted in

"I don't know! I was just thinking!" Spike yelled back. Just as the two were about to start another argument, Ed interrupted them

"Found some!"

"Let's see..."

Everyone, including Ein all huddled around Ed and her computer and looked up and down the list of boy names.

"How about-"

"Victor"

"Adam"

"Julius"

The adults paused as they said the 'names' at the same time and glared at each other's faces. Ein moved his head closer to the screen, reading the other boy names and looked up at Ed, giving a few small barks- indicating her something.

"Oh? Ein thinks cuddle-wuddles should be called Eros" Ed translated to everyone

"NO!"

Ein whimpered, frightened to death at their loud outburst and hurried off somewhere far away from them in fear. He was only trying to help...

"Wait! Ein! Hey wait for me!" Ed yelled after him and ran off to catch up, leaving Spike, Jet, Faye and the baby together in the room. Silence and tension flowed through the room like the morning fog. Luckily the tension did not affect the happy baby, still playing cheerfully with his new favourite toy, courtesy of Spike.

"Why don't we decide the kid's name on poker?" Faye suggested

"All right, but you're not dealing! You always cheat" Spike replied with suspicions of the idea in his eyes

"Well... Then I should deal, since I've got the deck" Jet revealed the deck of cards with his hand. There were no complaints about that. Everyone knows that Jet plays fair, unlike Faye. Sitting down at the table with 6 pairs of watchful cautious eyes, they all watched each other. Jet had finished dealing the cards and the decision of the baby's name was depended on a gambling game.

"Hey, let's make the stake a bit higher, the losers of the game gets to do the winner's chores for 2 months" Spike grinned with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Faye and Jet both agreed with smirks. After a few minutes of throwing and adding cards, the decision of the baby's name was coming to an end.

"Ho, Ho Ho! Check this out! 2 Kings, 2 Queens and a Jack!" Jet smiled with triumph as he laid down his hands, showing the two his hand. Faye scoffed at his hand and laid down hers

"Sorry grandpa, but I've got a straight of hearts!" Fayed laughed taunting Jet's defeat, knowing that she'll win for sure and she wouldn't have to do the chores for 2 months! Spike was left and he gave a small smile at Faye and Jet.

"Sorry guys, but I'm the winner of the day... Nothing beats a royal flush" Spike said in his cool and laid back manner as he laid down the hand. Leaving Faye and Jet with their eyes and mouths wide opened in shock and despair.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Faye and Jet yelled angry that they lost and that they had extra chores for the next 2 months. Oh they were mad, really mad! They both banged their fists in frustration on the table making the cards jump. Suddenly a loud shriek erupted, ceasing Faye's and Jet's anger. The adults turned to no other than the baby crying. Ed was beside the baby and blinked at him

"OOohhh... There's a big puddle below cuddle-wuddles" Ed pointed. Knowing what Ed meant Faye and Jet's anger dissipated and gave a weak smile as they both got up

"That reminds me! I, uh... have check the ship's engine"

"Oh thanks Jet for reminding me! I have to check if there are any rats in the basement..."

"No problem Faye! Well we'll be off- BYE!"

And with a quick adieu Faye and Jet ran off, leaving Spike and the wet patched baby. The baby had quietened down through his little sniffles and looked up at Spike. Spike stared at the baby with twitched in annoyance.

"Damn you! You were meant to do my chores!" He back at Faye and Jet knowing they'll be able to hear him, and picked up the soaked bottom baby, trying to avoid getting himself wet. And so... It was decided that the baby's name is officially named, Victor.


End file.
